Supernatural Hogwarts
by ILoveSupernaturalcasismine
Summary: An SPN HP x-over! :) Need I say more? Basically, it's just the SPN cast at Hogwarts :)


_**A/N: So, um, Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover, yay! This is going to have pretty much every pairing I have grown to like. Which means all main characters will be in a relationship, yay! Anywho, enjoy! :) And, maybe review? :) P.S. This is not exactly like Hogwarts. There will be several differences, so just bare with me :)**_

"Are you sure you don't want me to sit with you, seeing as it's only your second time to Hogwarts, Sammy?" Dean Winchester asked his brother Sam as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Dean was a sixth year and his little brother was a second year.

"I'll be fine Dean. And don't call me Sammy!" Sam huffed as he went in the opposite direction of his older brother. Dean rolled his eyes as he found an empty compartment and sat down. As the train started to move, a boy he didn't know opened the compartment door.

"Mind if I sit here?" Asked a boy around Dean's age with dishevelled black hair and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. "No, it's cool, you can sit here." Dean replied politely. He stuck out his hand and the other boy shook it. "I'm Dean Winchester."

"I'm Castiel Novak."

"Nice to meet you, Cas." Dean said. "This your first time to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I went to Durmstrang until now."

"Cool. I've heard about that place. It's the one that's just for dudes, right?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded, so Dean continued, "Can't imagine going to a school like that."

Castiel, for some strange reason, felt a bit offended. That was probably why Castiel said, "Am I to assume you have something against wizards that have gone to Durmstrang?"

"No, of course not! No one gets to decide where they get accepted! It's so not your fault that they sent you to a gay school." Dean quickly replied. He'd just made a cool new friend, and he didn't want to lose him over something stupid.

"Oh, so, you have something against homosexuals. I believe that I should let you know that I am homosexual. Do you wish for me to sit somewhere else now?" Castiel asked.

"No, I don't have anything against gay guys!Actually, I'm bi." Dean said. At Castiel's confused look, he elaborated, "I'm into guys and girls."

A look of realization dawned on Castiel's face. "I'm sorry, I have a tendency to assume." He said.

"Nah, don't worry about it. The way I said it, it did sound like I had somethin against gays."

Just then, the compartment door was opened by a blonde-haired wizard with a nervous-looking black-haired Asian wizard in tow.

"Hey Cassy. Mind if Kev and I sit here?" He asked Castiel.

"Not at all. Do you mind, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Nah, the more, the merrier, right? I'm Dean, by the way." Dean said, extending his hand. Both boys shook it.

"I'm Balthazar," The blonde one said, "And this is my boyfriend, Kevin. I see you've already met my little brother, Castiel."

"Hey," Castiel said suddenly, "Where's Gabriel?"

"He's a few compartments back, talking to some kid his age. He said he'd be good and not try to blow anything up this time." Balthazar said.

"Balthazar, have you not learned that we can't trust Gabriel to be good? Remember the last time we trusted him? I remember, because I was the one who had to pay for the new compartment door." Castiel said.

"Cassy, have faith. He said he learned his lesson." Balthazar said.

"He also said he learned his lesson about not blowing up toilet seats. Do you remember what he did the next day? He blew up a toilet seat!" Castiel pointed out.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, who is Gabriel?" Dean asked.

"Oh, he's mine and Cassy's little brother. See, I'm a seventh year, Cassy's a sixth year, and Gabriel's a second year. Do you have any siblings, Dean?" Balthazar said.

"I have a little bro named Sammy. He's a second year. And a half-brother named Adam. He's a first year." Dean said.

"Does Sam have floppy brown hair?" Balthazar asked, "Because I'm pretty sure the kid Gabey was talking to is named Sam."

"Sounds like Sammy." Dean agreed.

They spent the rest of their time on the Hogwarts Express talking about miscellanious things.

All too soon, they had to get off the bus and watch as the first years were sorted. They all cheered when Adam became a Gryffindor and joined them at their table. Adam's new friend, Samandriel, also became a Gryffindor.

Then, they had their banquet, as usual, and headed to the dormitories. There were two sets of dormitories for each house, one for boys and one for girls. The dormitories were further separated into one for each year.

Dean and Castiel said goodbye to their brothers and went with the rest of the sixth year boys to their dormitory. They all got on their pajamas and climbed into their beds. Castiel's bed was right next to Dean's.

Everyone went to sleep quickly, exhausted from a day of excitement, except for Castiel. He couldn't sleep, busy thinking about Dean. He really needed to stop himself. Every time he made a guy friend, he fell for them. And they never reciprocated his feelings. He turned over for the millionth time and finally fell asleep.

_**A/N #2: Whatcha think? Ya like? And I know I should be working on my other fics, or just working in general. Sorry, it's been crazy. My mom stopped working, I got my first gf :) and locked me out of my account until a couple months ago, then my stupid laptop wouldn't work. I had to hook it up manually to do some homework and post this. I am soooooo sorry :( But don't worry, I'm working on it :) Oh, and, just so you know, in my story, Durmstrang has a train that is similar to the Hogwarts Express :)**_


End file.
